


two point eighty-eight

by hahahaharlequin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: "So you're into....? Huh, I never would've known"





	two point eighty-eight

**Author's Note:**

> Title is random, don't mind it too much. It doesn't have anything to do with the fic. Relax.

Sure enough, this was a _'get n go'_ mission, but there was something, or rather someone hiding behind the curtains, and an audible _'Oh, shit!'_ was emitted by the figure by the window.

Albeit reluctant, Jongdae approaches the curtains with the minimal noise he can create. Grabbing the edge of the curtain, he pulls it back.

 

  
_A yell._

 

 

  
_Two yells._

 

 

  
"Y- _you_! What—? So you're into....? Huh, I never would've _known_ ," Jongdae gasped.

 

  
" _What_! No, wait, it's not what you think!" The person shrieks, using the curtain to cover their bare chest.

"Oh my god, let me live this one down, just this one, _cripes_!" None other than the Byun Baekhyun practically begged.

 

  
He was wearing a shoulder length brunette wig, and the top of a random girl's uniform. He was wearing his slacks underneath a skirt that reached until his knees, and light make up. Jongdae had caught him in the middle of taking the girl's blouse off.

Considering their never ending rivalry for the top position in the Principal's List, this was too good a blackmail material he can use for when the times call for it.

 

  
"Jongdae, I know what you're thinking, and I _know_ you wouldn't pass up on this, but please, please, _please_ don't even _think_ about doing what I think you're planning on doing!" The other boy all but bemoans.

 

 

  
_Jongdae just smiles._

 

 

 

  
_And Baekhyun pales._

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a drabble series I impulsively started during the Holy Week break. If this gets enough kudos and comments, I'll post the oneshot I had worked on revolving said drabble.
> 
> More to come!! Stay tuned!


End file.
